


One Hour

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Ranmaru, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Of Course Theres A Tag, Porn with Feelings, Ranmaru Gets Railedaru, Shy And Nerdy Ren, This Ended With More Feels Than I Planned, Top Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Reiji and Ai drag Ranmaru to a fraternity party and he promises to stay for one hour.One of Ai's best friends offer him a beer refill just before he's home free.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Shining☆Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this off my chest LOL

One hour.

That’s how much time Ranmaru promised Reiji and Ai that he would willingly stay at this fraternity party they forcefully drug him to this evening. The duo ‘convinced’ him by swearing that this was the only party he had to attend for the rest of the year and they would never bother him for anything else.

He cast a huge cloud of doubt on the second half of that, but he could tolerate being surrounded by drunk and loud college students if it meant they’d stop nagging him about being such a boring adult who only focused on work and school.

He had external hobbies, they just didn’t involve those two idiots because he saw enough of them at home. Why hadn’t he bothered to move out on his own yet?

Oh right, living in the city was obscenely expensive on your own.

Ranmaru took a slow sip of his second beer bottle as he was sitting out near the deep end of the pool in one of the lounge chairs. He spent a few minutes socializing with the few people he knew here before ducking out into the backyard to escape the chaos inside of the frat home.

Reiji was out on the lawn playing beer pong with Otoya on his side while facing Syo and Cecil. Ranmaru hadn’t been keeping much track of whoever was winning, but everytime he spared a glance over to them, Reiji was chugging a red cup.

Ai was probably somewhere either sucking face or getting high with his stuck up boyfriend, both at the same time were extremely likely. Ranmaru had zero interest in losing his mental facilities around any of these people, plus whenever Camus smoked that led to Ranmaru hearing way too much about their god damn sex life.

He checked his phone to see that he still had fifteen minutes left before he was free and honestly the chance of them noticing him sneaking out sooner were fairly low. Reiji was already blitzed out of his mind and Ai was nowhere to be seen, but Ranmaru was generally a man of his word.

And _maybe_ he didn’t mind watching their antics from afar as no one had come by to bother him, save for one girl who tried her luck just a few minutes earlier. He was upfront about telling her that he was gay and she turned into a flustered, apologetic, possibly drunk mess.

At least he didn’t have to be a dick about it this time. 

He took another swig of his bottle while idly scrolling through social media to kill time from his remaining sentence here. It was amazing just how interesting Instagram could get when you were hellbent on appearing as unapproachable as possible. 

Reiji suggested that Ranmaru bring his bass so he could swoon some of the guys here, but that only resulted in him wanting to smack his friend with his beloved instrument instead. 

Ranmaru didn’t have an issue getting laid with the mere existence of grindr, but Reiji and Ai seemed intent on making him date as of late. They claimed they were just thinking of his happiness, but he vastly preferred being single especially after his last disaster of a relationship.

He scrolled past a short video that Ai uploaded this morning of their cats watching the birds outside when he heard a pair of footsteps coming his way to the right of him. He glanced up from the device to see one of Ai’s best friends standing by the poolside with two bottles of beer in his hands.

“Need a refill?” Ren casually asked as he held out one of the bottles.

Ranmaru gave the one already in his hands a small shake to see that it was half empty, then guzzled down the rest of the drink with a few gulps, “...I guess I do now.”

An easy smile appeared on Ren’s lips as Ranmaru plucked the bottle from his fingers and cracked open the top, “do you mind if I join you?”

“You never ask any other time,” Ranmaru said as he tipped the bottle against his lips for a small sip of the cool, cheap tasting beer. 

“I didn’t want to interrupt whatever brooding session you had going on,” Ren responded as he sat down in the lounge chair just to the side of Ranmaru, “I know this isn’t really your scene, so you can go whenever.”

“I still have about...” Ranmaru briefly looked at his phone in his other hand, “...seven minutes ‘til I’m legally allowed to leave without Rei and Ai bitching at me.’

“As one of the official hosts of this party, I grant you the permission to leave early,” Ren said as he went to open up his bottle, “and I don’t think they’ll notice anyway, Aimi fucked off into the basement with Baron and Bukky is...”

“Yeah,” Ranmaru nodded as both of their gazes turned back to the table to see that Reiji was giggling maniacally while attempting to push Syo into the pool, “I think I’ll stay to see how this drama plays out.”

“Good choice,” Ren said with a small laugh before taking a gulp of his drink. 

Jinguji Ren was one of Ai’s first university friends that he met last year through an anime and manga club, of all places. They dated for a short time before mutually deciding that they were better off as friends and he’d been present in Ranmaru’s life since then.

They weren’t necessarily close by Ranmaru’s standards, but he was a good friend to Ai and admittedly a nice piece of eye candy for someone who got overly excited about whatever nerd bullshit they did in Dungeons and Dragons. 

Ranmaru sat in for exactly one of their weekly games and fell asleep midway. It was a little awkward waking up on Ren’s shoulder, but the younger one didn’t seem to mind much. 

“So how’ve you been?” Ren spoke up as Reiji was currently losing his war with Syo, that shorty was so much stronger than he looked, “is work treating you well?”

“Eh...” Ranmaru lightly shrugged, “same ‘ol.”

“Ah...” Ren nodded as he took another sip of the bottle, “same here.”

“Mmm...” Ranmaru briefly glanced away from Reiji’s struggle towards Ren, “did you come over here just to converse about work? Because I’m sure there’s about a dozen other things, or people you could be doing.”

Ren shook his head with a small chuckle, “no I uh... I’ve wanted to talk to you, but I got caught with other friends and someone nearly starting a bonfire in the living room and... yeah.”

“Do I even want to know?” Ranmaru asked.

“I was just there to stop it before Shion and Eiji lit this place on fire,” Ren said.

“Eiji?” Ranmaru said, “how did that kid get involved?”

“He gets weirdly aggressive when he’s drunk,” Ren said with a small shrug, “that’s why we try to keep lighters and matches away from those two...”

Ranmaru faintly smiled at the thought of that ridiculously angelic kid turning into a total pyromaniac with the right amount of alcohol, “and you’re sure you’ve got that matter all settled?”

“Mostly, I’ll just blame Icchi if the block is burned down by morning,” Ren replied before taking another gulp of his bottle, “and I’m more interested in you than babysitting them.”

“Oh, that so?” Ranmaru said, “what could the ever so famous Jinguji Ren want with me?”

“Shut up,” Ren responded with a small roll of his eyes, ever since his singing youtube channel caught the algorithms eye two months ago, Ranmaru was always sure to tease him about it, “I wanted to know if... you had any plans after you left.”

“Other than feeding the cats, nope,” Ranmaru said as he looked back at the scene near the pool where now Reiji was scooped up by Natsuki and on the verge of being tossed in as Syo was cracking up on the sidelines.

Totally unaware that Yamato was sneaking up behind him.

“Then...” there was a hint of hesitation of Ren’s tone that caused Ranmaru to peer back at him, “...did you want to hang out?”

“Hang out where exactly?” Ranmaru replied.

“In my room...” Ren said as his slightly nervous gaze finally met Ranmaru’s.

“And what would we be doing all alone in your room?” Ranmaru asked as he brought the bottle to his lips once more, “because if you just want to talk, we’re fine doing that right here.”

Ren watched as Ranmaru took another, slow sip of the bottle with a faint smirk on the corner of his lips, “I wanted to...”

The loud splashes, followed by raucous laughter from everyone in the backyard caused the both of them to turn their heads and see that Reiji and Syo had both been dunked or tossed into the pool.

Yamato’s laughter was cut rather short by Otoya shoving him in shortly afterwards.

“Anyway yeah, let’s go,” Ranmaru set the bottle down next to the other two and rose from his chair, “where’s your room at?”

~

Ren led Ranmaru up to the second floor past the throngs of people who were drinking, smoking, dancing, and all around striving to have a good time away from the pressures of everyday life. 

Ranmaru had his fill of partying during his first year of university and couldn’t say that he missed it, much. Needing to be somewhat of a responsible senpai for Ai killed that temptation, along with his ex generally being his go-to party partner.

Ren pushed open his bedroom door and Ranmaru strolled inside of the darkened room. He’d seen pictures and videos of it from Ren’s channel, but this was the first time he’d stepped foot in it. He could make out a few of the anime and video game related posters covering the walls, as well as a bookshelf that was filled with all sorts of figurines.

It was almost like walking into Ai’s room.

Ranmaru turned around once he heard the click of the lock behind him and saw just how shy Ren was being, what with how he immediately avoided Ranmaru’s gaze and fidgeted with his fingers.

For someone who took a gratuitous amount of shirtless selfies, he sure as fuck lacked the confidence in this area, eh?

Ranmaru took a couple steps forward and planted his hand on the door just beside Ren’s head while cupping his chin with the other to force his eyes on him, “did you bring me up here to fuck or to waste my time?”

Ren’s blue eyes widened as he spoke, “...to fuck, I just uh...”

“What, are you nervous? It’s just sex, don’t overthink it,” Ranmaru said before he leaning forward to press his lips against Ren’s for a quick peck, “I know you aren’t a virgin, so don’t act like it or else I’ll find someone else who can fuck me the way I want.”

Ren gulped as Ranmaru released the hold on his chin and stepped back to curl his fingertips under the brim of his black shirt, “well?”

Now Ranmaru definitely didn’t make it a habit to fuck his kouhai’s best friends because they all tended to be a little... irritable, but Ren was the one exception as he was unfairly hot.

Whatever temporary shock Ren was going through dissipated as Ranmaru tossed his shirt in his face and the other one practically tackled him onto his bed. Their lips easily found each other for rough, messy kisses as Ranmaru was working on tugging Ren’s shirt off next.

It didn’t take long for them both to be stripped down to their underwear with Ranmaru on his back as Ren’s lips trailed down his torso to his waistline. He leaned back on his elbows and lifted his hips as Ren went to pull them off.

“Woah, I didn’t know you were decorated,” Ren murmured as he took Ranmaru’s shaft in hand and thumbed over the piercings just below the tip, “it’s like a dick ladder.”

Ranmaru let out a snort, “I’m shocked you didn’t know with Reiji’s big mouth.”

“Well... I guess he kind of hinted at it,” Ren took to slowly stroking Ranmaru’s cock as his eyes roamed the upper half of his body. People always had some mild interest in the numerous tattoos that marked Ranmaru’s arms shoulders, he could at least let Ren have this for a short time.

“And may I ask as to why my dick ever came up in conversation between you two?” 

“It wasn’t like I asked,” Ren quickly answered, “we were talking about his piercings... and that kind of led to you...”

“Mmm...” Ranmaru sighed as his hips slightly bucked into Ren’s touch, “you talk about me a lot, Ren?”

“Yeah...” Ren said as he slid his thumb over the slit and used his other hand to hold Ranmaru’s hips down from moving any further.

“And how long have you wanted to fuck me?” Ranmaru asked, “I swear to god if you say something like ‘the first time I saw you’ I will leave.”

“The second time I saw you?” Ren said with a cheesy smirk as his fingers left Ranmaru and he climbed up to briefly press his lips against his neck.

“Terrible,” Ranmaru murmured as he soon heard Ren opening up a drawer beside his bed to retrieve a condom and a small bottle of lube, “did you only date Ai to get closer to me?”

“No,” Ren said as he settled back between Ranmaru’s legs, “you’re like that cool, hot older senpai that I jerk off to and would never get a real chance with...”

“Thanks for the compliment,” Ranmaru said as he spread his legs a bit more for Ren as the other one was squeezing the lube onto his fingers, “don’t be gentle, I can take whatever you give me.”

“Yes sir~” Ren brought his fingers down to Ranmaru’s hole and slowly pressed one in, followed by second within a few moments of light thrusting. Ranmaru was fast to move his hips against Ren’s slender fingers and reached out to pull him in for another kiss.

Ren’s nerves seemed to simmer down as he introduced a third finger and ducked down to suck at Ranmaru’s neck. He didn’t really care if Ren left a mark or not, most people were smart enough not to say anything and pretended to ignore it.

“Ah...” Ranmaru’s back arc’d off the bed and he let out a small moan as Ren’s fingers hit his prostate spot on, “right there, don’t stop.”

Ren apparently didn’t need to be told twice as he reached for that sweet spot again and earned another coveted moan from his senpai, “so that’s what it takes to make you lose it, hm?”

“Shut up and fuck me before I change my mind,” Ranmaru bit back.

“And if I don’t?” Ren smoothly whispered into his ear, “what if I want you to come like this, just from my fingers, Ran-chan~”

“Then I’d be sorely disappointed because I only came here for your dick,” Ranmaru said, “didn’t you want to fuck me, Ren? Don’t tell me you’re getting shy again.”

“...fine,” Ranmaru gasped as Ren suddenly pulled his fingers out, “turn around and grab onto the headboard.”

“About fucking time,” Ranmaru grinned and did so as Ren tore open the package with the condom inside. He soon felt hands on hips and Ren’s warm breath on the back of his neck as he pushed into him. 

One of Ren’s hands moved up to grab at Ranmaru’s shoulder as he drug his cock out, then snapped forward into him with a powerful thrust. Ranmaru’s fingers gripped on the wooden headboard as he matched Ren with his own hips bucking back to grind on him.

“God yes, this is what I wanted,” Ranmaru moaned as he relished in Ren’s thrusts, “I always thought you were hot, but... fuck, I should’ve done this sooner.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Ren asked as his hand moved down Ranmaru’s shoulder to his chest.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Ranmaru said, “just keep fucking me.”

Ren’s lips were on Ranmaru’s neck once again as his teeth brushed against that inked flesh and bit down as he continued giving Ranmaru just what he wanted. It’d been weeks since Ranmaru had a lay as good as this and part of him wanted to savor it, but _damn_ he wasn’t going to last long.

One of his hands abandoned the headboard to drag down the hand on his chest onto his neglected cock and it took a few rough strokes from them both for Ranmaru to release onto the wall. 

“Ranmaru I...” Ren’s thrusts grew erratic as he wasn’t too far behind and Ranmaru almost wished for a second that they did this barebreak, “I love you.”

Or not.

~

Ranmaru tugged his shirt down over his torso as he wondered if he should pretend as if he didn’t hear those three dreadful words or just deal with it now to save them the awkward bullshit in the future.

“Ren,” Ranmaru turned to see that Ren was still sitting in the bed with the sheets covering up his lower half as his chest remained bare, “I don’t know what you think you feel for me, but you barely know who I am.”

Ren opened his mouth to speak as Ranmaru continued, “we can barely be considered as friends and if it weren’t for Ai, we wouldn’t be speaking now. I’m willing to fuck around again, but you have to keep your shit in check. You’re not in love with me, you’re in love with some idea of me that you’ve conjured up.”

“Ran... that’s not-” 

“You know where to hit me up if you want to go again,” Ranmaru said as he went to unlock the door, “otherwise, don’t waste your time.”

Ranmaru was out of the door before he could hear Ren’s response and pulled his phone out of his pocket to send off a text to their group chat as he hurried down the hallway.

  
  
_Ran >>> Fried Banana Jello _

Ran: I’m leaving 

Don’t do anything stupid.

Ai: TOO LATE LOL

WAIT

DID U TALK TO REN?

Ranmaru clicked his tongue as he was at the bottom of the stairs, of course they had something to do with this. He chose to shove his phone back into his pocket and weaved through the crowd to find his way to the front door.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> local man wanted for breaking a carrot's heart


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> squints at the published date
> 
> ai may be ooc but i've never seen ai be angry and klab just glossed over the opportunity in his last event story LIKE HELLOOOOOO?

A set of hard knocks on his bedroom door roused Ranmaru from his sleep and he had to wonder just who was dumb enough to try waking him from his slumber. He pushed himself out from underneath his comforter and set his feet on the ground as the knocks resumed again.

“I’m fuckin’ coming, hold your horses,” Ranmaru swiped up a pair of boxers laying on the floor near his bed and made his way to the door. If this was Reiji coming to bother him about some random bullshit, he was going to slam the door right in his face because it was too early to be awake.

Probably, he had no idea what time it was, but if there was daylight then it meant he should still be curled up in bed.

He opened the door expecting to see his older roommate, but was instead met by the younger one and seeing as Ai usually didn’t go out of his way to wake him up, his irritation simmered down somewhat.

When Ranmaru went to speak, he was met with a hot, sudden sting of pain on his left cheek that nearly knocked him off of his feet. He reflexively brought up a hand, but that was rendered null when a blow to his stomach had him doubled over instantly in pain.

“What the fuck?!” was the first this he managed to get out as he peered up at Ai whose cold glare had him instinctively trying to walk backwards.

“That was for using Ren and then breaking his heart,” Ai quickly snapped as he remained in the doorway, as if attempting to hold himself back, “how could you be such a fucking asshole to him?!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Ranmaru barked out as he straightened himself up, although the pain of that slap still had his cheek throbbing, “we fucked and I left, it was all consensual.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he consented to you telling him that you were never friends in the first place and ripping his heart to shreds after getting yourself off,” Ai held his fists balled at his sides, “you should consider yourself lucky that I was more invested in letting him use my shoulder to cry on instead of kicking your ass as soon as I found out.”

“Oh please, the kid claimed he loved me after knowing jack shit about me,” Ranmaru bit back, “would you rather I string him along for the sake of his feelings? You should know well by now that I don’t do this shit.”

“I would rather you stop being such a coward!” Ai nearly yelled as he stepped past the doorway, “you’re so hung up on your ex that you refuse to let anyone else get close to you, even someone as pure and kind hearted as Ren. He would never, ever hurt you like they did because he’s one of the sweetest and thoughtful people I know.”

“Then why the fuck aren’t you still with him?” Ranmaru replied, “if he’s so god damn wonderful then something must’ve gone wrong in paradise.”

“Because he loved you more than he ever did me,” Ai quickly responded, “haven’t you ever noticed how he looks at you? How he’s always wanting to be near you? How he’s always talking about you? He’s not like all of these other people who just want to fuck you, he genuinely wants to be _with_ you.”

Ranmaru blinked at that as he was rendered somewhat speechless, sure he knew Ren was overly friendly with him at times, but he just assumed he was like that for everyone. 

“And I thought you’d eventually get the hint or realize...” Ai said with a soft sigh, “but you know what? I don’t think you deserve him now. You were so unnecessarily cruel to him and treated him like he was trash because you’re so hellbent on staying miserable and alone.”

“That’s not true,” Ranmaru finally spoke up, “I was being honest with him, I... may have been harsh about it, but it’s what he needed to hear because I’m not interested in dating anyone.”

“Keep telling yourself that, I’m sure it’ll make you feel better,” Ai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “it’s been _months_ , Ranmaru, I just... it wasn’t supposed to go like this.”

An uncomfortable silence overtook them both as Ranmaru idly rubbed at his cheek and stared at his messy bed as he recounted everything that happened last night. It was just a run of the mill hookup for him... but clearly this was so much more for Ren. Was he really just being a coward and pushing Ren away out of his own deep seated fears?

“...I’ll apologize to him,” Ranmaru quietly said, “I didn’t know that he had in so deep for me.”

Ai opened his mouth, but then closed it in mild hesitation before saying, “okay. I... don’t want to force you into a relationship with someone you don’t like, but... you have no idea how much it sucks watching him be so infatuated with someone as oblivious as you.”

“I’ll let that one slide for now,” Ranmaru clicked his tongue, “and that fact that you hit me, like yes I deserved the slap, but did you really have to punch me too?”

“This is coming from the self-proclaimed White Tiger of Shining High?” Ai flatly responded, but there was a hint of a smirk on the corner of his lips, “I only learned from the _best_ role models.”

“Little shit,” Ranmaru reached out to ruffle at Ai’s teal hair and let out a small sigh, “I must’ve fucked up pretty bad if it got you that heated, huh?”

“Mmm...” Ai nodded, “Ren is special to me... he’s my closest friend and he can be really sensitive even if he acts like a total slut on social media. That’s just his public persona... otherwise he keeps to himself.”

“I see,” Ranmaru murmured, perhaps he was wrong about his assumptions when it came to Ren too. How much did _he_ really know about the other man?

Ai had turned to leave his bedroom when Ranmaru spoke up once more, “I’m probably going to regret asking this, but... are you still into Ren?”

Ai stopped just at the doorway and briefly looked over his shoulder, “I don’t know how to answer that, but I’ll support whatever you want to do... just don't hurt him again, please.”

Ranmaru pursed his lips and nodded as Ai left him alone, first things first he needed to get that apology done in person.

~

Ranmaru dismounted his motorcycle that was parked on the curb in front of the fraternity home. They’d cleaned up the area fairly nicely, but given how many parties they probably threw every month they were likely experts by now.

He put his helmet into the side compartment of the bike before strolling up the path towards the building and ringing the doorbell. He didn’t actually know if Ren was here at the moment, but Ai told him that he should be just given the circumstances.

Tokiya welcomed him at the door and indeed confirmed Ren was there, but thought he must’ve been hungover from drinking since he hadn’t come out of his room since last night. 

Ranmaru was fine just keeping up with that assumption, he didn’t need _all_ of Ren’s frat brothers hating his guts just yet. He hurried up the stairs two steps at a time and hoped he got the right door as he knocked on the door he thought was Ren’s.

“Ren, it’s Ran, I’m here to apologize...” Ranmaru said as there’d been no movement for several moments. He almost felt like an idiot just standing out in the hallway alone because he never did this type of thing.

He never had to deal with the aftermath of rejecting someone after a one night stand.

Just as he was going knock once more, he could hear the shuffling behind the door, followed by the click of the lock and soon he was met with a Ren dressed in an oversized sweater that bore the university logo and some old sweats.

“Yes?” Ren calmly said.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for last night, what I said was completely uncalled for and... I was a dick,” Ranmaru said, “I didn’t really take into consideration how you felt about me and I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“Okay,” Ren responded.

“Yeah...” Ranmaru dug his hand into his pocket as he was met with another awkward silence for the morning, “...are we good now?”

“Sure,” Ren simply replied before stepping back, then closed the door and locked it again. Ranmaru honestly wasn’t sure what he expected, but... he didn’t get slapped again so maybe this was the best result?

“Fuck,” Ranmaru sighed as he turned to leave, this wasn’t supposed to be so... difficult. Yes he did avoid letting anyone else into his life since breaking up with his ex, but that was for his own good. He refused to let anyone else take advantage of him like that again and would rather die than allow himself be vulnerable.

But maybe, just _maybe_ it was time to let that baggage go... assuming Ren would ever want to talk to him again.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything was not daijoubu
> 
> ive broken ren's heart in 3 fics now maybe that's why his furry sr wont come home........


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I thought about rewriting ch 1 but decided just to embrace and roll with it

_ Ran >>> Nerdy Carrot _

Ran: you free tomorrow night?

Nerdy Carrot: idk

Ran: [LINK] I’m making this for dinner

Nerdy Carrot: 🤔

Are you bribing me?

Ran: yes.

Nerdy Carrot: Hmm

I’ll consider it.

Ranmaru tapped out of the text thread for what felt like the dozenth time today as he switched back to the notes app to look over at his shopping list filled with the ingredients he’d need to make this spicy meat lasagna. 

Ranmaru spent the past week thinking on what Ai told him and re-examining his own self, coming to the somber conclusion that he was holding himself back and keeping others at arms’ length for the sake of protecting his own heart. 

Despite his general disposition, he never sought out to hurt people and the guilt of what he said to Ren sunk within him like a boulder. He wasn’t exactly shocked that Ren didn’t jump up to accept his apology and had seemingly avoided coming over their apartment since then.

Ranmaru asked Ai about what Ren’s favorite food was and after some much deserved teasing, Ai told him about his friend’s love for italian and spicy foods. A few google searches later and Ranmaru found the perfect recipe that combined both and hoped that this would at least be enough to tempt Ren to come over so he could give him a real apology.

He glanced over the shelf lined with various spices as his hand rested on the handle of the shopping cart that was filled with all the junk that Reiji and Ai tossed in as well. They rarely went grocery shopping together because Ranmaru usually asked what they wanted before going, but this time both of them decided to join him on the trip. While this was supposed to be a dinner where he made up to Ren, he’d be making enough food for six people as Reiji invited Masato, and of course Camus was coming over too.

Don’t tell anyone, but Ranmaru secretly loved cooking for them all and if he actually told them that god knows they’d annoy him to no end about it.

Ren hadn’t said anything more since Ranmaru texted him yesterday morning and that made the man just a little anxious about whether he’d show this evening, but Ai was confident that he would. 

He picked out multiple spices and seasonings since their rack at home was a bit bare and he may as well stock up while he was here. Those were the last items needed on his shopping list and with his roommates nowhere in sight, he hoped they found him before he drove back home.

~

A knock on their front door had Reiji leaving his spot on the couch to welcome their guests inside while Ranmaru was in the kitchen. He could hear Reiji’s loud voice followed by Masato, then Ren and a hint of relief hit them just then. He wasn’t very anxious about whether Ren would like the food or not because he  _ knows  _ his food is damn good.

The talk afterwards however... eh, one thing at a time here, Ranmaru.

Ren came into his line of sight after a few moments as he moved further into the living room and Ranmaru’s jaw may have been at risk of unhinging itself as he got a wonderful eyeful of Ren’s cleavage.

The other man was wearing a maroon button down with at least half of the buttons undone, along with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to show off his gorgeous, tanned skin underneath. 

He’d paired the shirt with a pair of black jeans that had tears along the thighs and hugged his long, lanky legs so perfectly that Ranmaru wasn’t sure if he wanted to rip them off or worship them for making Ren look so fucking sexy.

“Hello Ran-chan~,” Ren’s deep voice drew Ranmaru’s eyes upwards towards his face where he was donning a small smirk on his lips, as if knowing full well what the hell he was doing to him. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t show for a second there,” Ranmaru said as Ren was strolling towards the kitchen. His hair was tied back in that half ponytail that Ranmaru wanted to yank out and holy shit, is this what happens when he doesn’t jerk off for a week?

Yeah, that was clearly it.

“As if I would miss out on my favorite chef’s cooking,” Ren stopped just at the entrance way, “even if he wishes I was dead in the ground.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Ranmaru rolled his eyes as a small pout formed on Ren’s lips.

“You want me gone, you wish I was never booorn~,” Ren sighed as he approached Ranmaru and made his way behind him, “you were so mean to me, Ran-chan, I was crying for  _ days _ .”

“I’ve already been guilt tripped into making dinner for you, what else do you want?” Ranmaru replied as he felt those arms wrap around his waist with Ren’s soft breath at the shell of his pierced ear.

“I know  _ exactly  _ what I want, but that all depends on if you can earn it.” Ren squeezed at Ranmaru’s waist and pushing himself flush against his back, “you may have smashed my heart into thousands of tiny pieces, but I’d be an idiot to turn down your offer.”

“What off-... oh,” Ranmaru murmured as he remembered telling Ren that he’d be willing to fuck as long as he check his feelings in check. Fuck, he felt even more disgusted by that line now.

Before he could respond, their little moment was interrupted by the click of a tongue and Ranmaru turned his head to see the hard, dagger filled gaze that Masato was giving him right now. 

They’d worked at the same theatre and didn’t really converse outside of work, but Ranmaru knew that Masato must’ve been angry at him with how clipped his responses were, as well as generally avoiding him.

“Right, I’m supposed to be mad at you,” Ren whispered as his arms unfortunately left Ranmaru’s waist, “Masa, I was just checking if Kurosaki needed any help with the food.”

“You couldn’t last five minutes, could you?” Masato responded.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ren flashed a grin at his best friend who just rolled his eyes in response, “now what did you need me to do?”

“You can set the table since the food is almost ready,” Ranmaru said, “just get out of my kitchen.”

Ranmaru felt a warm hand on his lower back before Ren spoke up, “yes sir~”. The hand was gone before Ranmaru could even react to it, but he already missed his touch. He really needed to get a hold on his dick, both figuratively and literally.

~

Once all the food was brought out and the drinks were poured, Ranmaru took up the spot next to Ren where Masato was sitting on the other side of him. Reiji was already laying it on thick to their kouhai and Ranmaru was internally thankful that he wouldn’t be the only one tripped up by dick here.

For once Ai had put his phone down long enough to engage in conversation while Camus was a bit quieter than usual, but that just meant he didn’t have any complaints about his cooking and Ranmaru would take his victories where he could.

Ren gushed about how much he loved this dish and how he wanted Ranmaru to make it for him again. Ranmaru’s ego immediately devoured the praise as pride swelled up in him. Italian wasn’t exactly his speciality, but from how cute Ren looked while enjoying his food and subsequently cleaned off his plate... he definitely wanted to make that happen again.

“Do you mind if we go talk?” Ranmaru asked in a low voice as the others were talking about some gossip that he wasn’t paying attention to. Ren quickly nodded and they left the table to head into Ranmaru’s room just down the short hallway.

The light atmosphere shifted as Ranmaru closed the door behind him and faced a Ren that was somewhat reminiscent to the last time they were alone like this. His fingers were fidgety at his sides as he shyly met Ranmaru’s gaze and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but it wasn’t quite coming out.

“I need to explain myself and my... reaction to what you said,” Ranmaru said as he tucked his hands into his pockets, “I was in a shitty relationship that ended because I found out he was sleeping with half of the campus. There were other awful things he did, but I just fuckin’ ignored it because I was in love with him.”

Ren’s eyes widened slightly, but he remained quiet as Ranmaru continued, “we'd been dating since high school and came to college together and you know, I thought things would eventually go back to what they were, but obviously it... didn’t. Anyway, that shit gave me tons of trust issues and I pretty much swore off dating anyone else.”

“That’s not an excuse for being an asshole to you though, but...” Ranmaru sighed, “I have a mountain of emotional baggage here that’s easier to repress than face. I really didn’t mean to hurt you, it was just my fucked up defense mechanism.”

“Ranmaru...” Ren murmured as he reached out to wrap up the older one in a hug, “I... well, Aimi and Bukky told me some things, but I didn’t know just how bad it was.”

“It’s fine,” Ranmaru said as he brought his own arms up to return the hug, “I’ve never really talked about it, so not like anyone else would know.”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t,” Ranmaru quickly interrupted, “I just want to move past all of that and... I’ve been hoping by the chance you do forgive me... you’ll let me take you out on a proper date.”

“Do you really like me?” Ren pulled back from the hug a bit, but his hands were still firm on Ranmaru’s waist, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this if it’s just to make it up to me, I stopped being mad at you after like a day...”

“Honestly? I don’t know. I’ve gone out of my way to shove down anything resembling feelings for someone else,” Ranmaru admitted, “but seeing you tonight made me realize how much I wanted to... have you around, I guess.”

“I’ll take it then,” Ren faintly smiled before leaning in to press a soft, chaste kiss to Ranmaru’s lips, “I promise I’ll make you forget all about him.”

“I can think of one way you can back that up,” Ranmaru replied as he placed one of his hands on the exposed skin of Ren’s chest, “...but did you have anything else you wanted to say? I want everything out there before we do anything.”

“Ah... nope,” Ren said, “it doesn’t matter now since I thought this conversation might go in a different direction.”

“Mmm...” Ranmaru traced a finger along Ren’s collarbone, “then can we fuck now?”

“I don’t think I’ll get over just how bold you can be,” Ren said with a small laugh as he squeezed Ranmaru’s waist, “like you really think I’ll let you have my cock that easily?”

“Yeah, because I know you want to bury that fat cock in my ass as much as I want to feel you inside me,” Ranmaru responded with a coy smile, “why stall when we can both get what we came here for?”

Ren let out a frustrated groan as his head fell on Ranmaru’s shoulder, “why are you like this...”

Ranmaru was shoved onto the bed moments later with Ren crowding his space as they roughly kissed. Ranmari wasted no time in clutching Ren’s shirt between his fingers and essentially ripped the article of clothing off with a few buttons getting torn away.

His hands then went to Ren’s jeans, but were stopped as his wrist was yanked away and Ren broke away from the kiss to look back at him with lidded eyes, “you are so greedy.”

“What can I say, you were the best lay I’ve had in months,” Ranmaru responded as he used his free hand to grope at the bulge between Ren’s legs, “and I’m willing to bet you haven’t been graced with such a good fuck recently either.”

Ren quickly took that wrist as well and pinned Ranmaru’s to his back with the both of them just above his head, “if you want it so fucking badly, you can open yourself up.”

“Gladly,” Ranmaru jerked his chin over to the nightstand, “stuff’s in there.”

Ren released the hold on his wrists and leaned over to fish out a bottle of lube with a strip of condoms that he left on the nightstand for now. He tossed the bottle to Ranmaru and sat near the foot of the bed as he watched the older man strip himself of his clothing.

Ranmaru turned his back towards Ren and squirted the lube onto his fingers, then leaned forward onto the pillow with knees spread and his ass displayed nicely for his Ren. He brought one finger to push into his hole that was swiftly joined by a second as he didn’t want to drag this out any further than needed. 

Anyone would be this horny after not pleasuring themself then being faced with someone as hot as Ren, okay? The only downside was that he had to hold in his lewd moans for the sake of his roommates, else he’s fairly sure that Ren would’ve jumped on him again in a hot second.

“I’m ready,” Ranmaru groaned as he’d moved onto pressing three fingers inside of him, focused on stretching himself out more than attempting to hit that sweet spot. He leaned on his elbow to push himself up when he was met by the resistance of a hand between his shoulder blades.

“I don’t think you are,” Ren said with a calm, sultry voice that went straight to Ranmaru’s cock, “you’re always in such a rush, Ranmaru. Why is that?”

“Because I want you to fuck me already?” Ranmaru replied as he could feel Ren’s other hand slide over his ass, then gently prod at his slick hole where his three fingers were still within him.

“Well yes, I think we’ve established that you’re one hell of a cockslut,” Ren said as he pushed his lone finger in alongside the others, “but you’re just repeating what led to all of this in the first place.”

“I’m not going to tell you to fuck off if that’s what you’re... worried about,” Ranmaru gasped at the feeling of just how full he felt now with four fingers fucking into him now.

“Do you only want me to stay to fuck you?” the hand between his shoulder blades slid up and into his silver hair to stroke at it, “or do you want more?”

“I asked you on a date, of course I want more,” Ranmaru said as he bucked his hips back, “come on, Ren, fuck me.”

“Mmm...” Ren nudged in a second finger as he gripped Ranmaru’s hair, “and if I don’t give you what you want?”

“Ren...” Ranmaru nearly whined at the extra intrusion, “please, I need you, I want you, I haven’t been able to think of fucking anything else because I was terrified that I’d fucked up so badly.”

“Oh,” Ren blurted out as the man beneath him was attempting to bury his face in the pillow. Ranmaru was stretched to his limit now, he really didn’t care what happened now because he felt so emotionally raw. 

This was the most he’d ever discussed his past and now he was spilling his guts to Ren, how pathetic.

“I’ll take care of you, Ranmaru,” Ren pressed a kiss onto his shoulder and pulled both their fingers out. Ranmaru didn’t have to wait long to hear the crinkle of the condom wrapper and soon the push of Ren’s cock inside him had him feeling elated, yet...

His eyes were closed tight as he felt the burn of tears threatening to spill out. He wanted to focus on how good Ren’s thrusts felt as he wasn’t holding back now, but  _ fuck _ , what the hell was wrong with him?

“Ran?” Ren’s soft, concerned voice sounded off from above him, “are you okay?”

“Shut up, just keep going,” Ranmaru mumbled.

That was apparently not the right answer as Ren pulled out, then flipped Ranmaru over his back, exposing him fully, “Ran you’re-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ranmaru groaned as he slapped a hand over his eyes, “just... just fuck me, okay? I don’t want to deal with this.”

“It’s okay,” Ren said as his thumb gently caressed Ranmaru’s cheek, “I’m here for you, you can let it all out.”

“I...” Ranmaru gulped as he leaned into the hand on his cheek and finally succumbed to whatever volcano of emotions were rumbling within him. He’s not really sure just how long he cried, but once he allowed himself to actually look Ren in the eyes... he knew he was  _ fucked _ .

How lame.

~

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.”

“Death by your hands is only the greatest blessing, my dear Ran-chan~” 

Ranmaru questioned his current life choices for a few seconds as he opened up his bedroom door to leave with Ren trailing behind him. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk any of this out and Ren seemed to understand as they laid entangled together for what felt like hours.

Maybe one day he’d be able to articulate what happened just then... but for now he was grateful that Ren was there for him. He’d have to thank Ai for smacking the sense back into him.

His roommate was currently stretched out on the couch laying on top of Camus with his head resting on his chest. Reiji and Masato were cuddled underneath a blanket on the loveseat and Reiji was the first to notice the new couple join them.

“Hey, hey the lovebirds are back!”

“Make some space before I sit on you,” Ranmaru said to the two on the couch and Ai stuck his tongue out at him before scooching towards the opposite side of the couch. Ren slipped in sit by the arm of the couch while Ranmaru and Ai were in the middle, and Camus was at the other end. Ren rested his arm on Ranmaru’s shoulder and the older man leaned into his side, letting himself get comfortable as they watched whatever movie was playing.

It took a few moments for him to feel a vibration in his pocket that he intended on ignoring ,but Ai nudged into his side with an elbow and he saw that he had his phone in his hand.

_ Ai >>> Ran _

Ai: so everything worked out?

Ran: yea

Are things going to get weird between us?

Be honest.

Ai: no

Nothing can get between us

And I sorted my feelings out.

Ranmaru glanced over at Ai who was practically occupying his boyfriend’s lap. Camus looked like he was on the verge of nodding off as he held onto Ai’s waist... it was kind of cute.

_ Ai >>> Ran _

Ai: and Myu has a bigger dick anyway.

Ran: I didn’t fucking ask.

Ai: wanna c

Ran: no.

Ai: I’ve seen your bfs dick

So it’s only logical you can see mine.

Ran: BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING.

Ai: it’s a rly nice dick tho...

Ranmaru went to type up another reply, but his phone was pulled out of his hand and he looked up to see Ren’s gaze on Ai, “stop trying to show Baron’s dick to everyone, you damn size queen.”

“As if you won’t do the same with Ranmaru at the first opportunity?”

“I won’t!” Ren said, “his dick ladder is for my eyes only.”

“I’ve seen both!” Reiji proudly let everyone in the room know, “and as I wield the chief dick connoisseur title I’d have to say...”

Ranmaru just sighed and pinched at the bridge of his nose, yeah... things would likely turn out alright with this band of morons. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself I prefer top Ran yet here I am....
> 
> thanks again to the comments who encouraged me to finish this! I write on a rigid schedule and this was at the end of the queue, but I think it turned out a bit better than I originally planned.


End file.
